


Phone Call

by dontchasethesheep



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontchasethesheep/pseuds/dontchasethesheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an awkward phone call from Jeffery, Todd is asked about his new friends.</p><p>Disclaimers: I don't own anything you recognize.  Previously published on fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

_It was already eight o'clock when Todd got the call from his brother. He stood by the phone alone, tracing the scratches in the wall.  
_

_"Have you made new friends?" Jeffrey asked politely._

_Todd's lips curled up into a half smile._

_"Yes, I have."  
_

_"What are they like?"  
_

_Todd paused to think._

Well, one of them was a hopeless romantic with his head in the clouds, constantly talking about his future and the amazing things that he predicted they would do. He always said that Todd would be a famous writer. _Hundreds, thousands, no,_ millions _of people would read your work_ , he would say, always with a excited smile and a faraway look, like he could see the glorious future ahead of them.

Another one was almost as quiet as Todd, but not in the same, stifling way. He could always be relied on to give frank, practical advice with a wry joke. He was also quick-witted and could wriggle his way out of a sticky situation with one convincing lie without batting an eye. ' _Of course, sir, we would never dare do that!'_ he would tell the teacher with a touch of mockery that only his friends could pick up on.

Another one of his new friends was an intelligent, friendly character with bright ideas and elegant schemes. He was the best at stealing food from the kitchens. ' _Be right back',_ he would say, and in fifteen minutes, he would sneak back into the room, laden with treats. He gave freely without asking for anything in return.

One of them was constantly worried about following the rules and acting like a conscience for the rest of the group. While the other boys were planning their devious deeds, he would always be one step behind, saying that ' _this isn't such a good idea, guys!'_ Although some of his friends didn't like him, Todd didn't mind him, for he was sort of like an anchor in the middle of the chaos. Besides, Todd knew he was _trying_ to be nice.

Another friend was the polar opposite, always vying to push the limits, test the boundaries, and challenge the status quo. He was the one who actually didn't care what others thought of him, the one who broke the rules just because he could. He was the one that treated Todd _exactly_ the same as everyone else. He didn't leave Todd out, nor did he make a special effort for him. He just accepted Todd just like that.

And the last of the group was so full of energy that he highlighted the others' traits . He encouraged the daydreams, laughed in delight at the narrow escapes, and smirked at the smart comments. He would tug on Todd's sleeve, summoning him onwards with a jovial ' _can't you feel it, Todd? Don't you feel so_ alive _?'_ He was the one that Todd confided in and found support in... the first person Todd had ever called a best friend.

These six new friends had done what nobody had ever done for Todd before: given him a chance. They had wanted to try to know him, wanted to understand him. They had done more for Todd than they would ever know, and Todd knew that he would be eternally grateful; he loved them with all his heart.

_"Todd? Are you still there?" Jeffery's slightly annoyed voice came through the phone and pulled Todd out of contemplation._

_"Yeah, sorry," Todd apologized, shaking his head._

_"It's fine. So, what_ are _you're friends like?"_

_"They're… nice," Todd finally said with a private smile, deciding not to elaborate. Jeffery didn't need to know too much about his treasured friends, not when he was only talking to Todd out of courtesy. "They're pretty cool."_


End file.
